Annabeth Chase
by Percy Poseidon Jackson
Summary: This is a story by Neverland that I found on Tumblr. It's pretty good and thought I should post it on here for all to enjoy. (Completly copy and pasted.) Contain minor smut!


Annabeth knew hunger, or at least she thought so.

But now she learned there's a whole new level of hunger, or worse - something she was craving for - someone.

Percy's room was a total mess. His backpack was thrown at one corner, books and papers scattered around it. The desk was hidden under piles of papers and letters from campers, his Goode High uniform on the back of his chair, collecting dust. The floor was a maze of clothing articles and cables, an abandoned Nintendo Wii remote tossed aside. The last sun rays illuminated the only neat place - the little cabinet next to his bed, where was his sword, now in the shape of a pen. Yet, Annabeth couldn't care less. She was focused on the tv screen in front of her since Discovery channel held a special about ancient architecture.

Percy grumbled. Whenever he thought of Annabeth in his bed, he never imagined it to be like this. Sure, she was leaning on him, his arm around her shoulder and his cheek on her soft hair, but it was not what he had expected. Still, he enjoyed the warm afternoon. He loved this time of the day, when the sun beamed on her hair, making the golden locks even brighter, like a crown. He silently thanked Apollo for this. The one goddess he wasn't going to thank was Aphrodite. He grumbled again, this time louder. Annabeth hummed in return, still looking at the tv.

"What's the matter, seaweed brain?" She asked, distracted.

"Well, y'know, nothing much. Just you. In my bed… Watching Discovery channel." He replied, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. She finally raised her eyes to look at him, her eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

"What's the problem with that?" She asked.

Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes. She was his Wise Girl, but when it came to everyday stuff - like relationships - she was dense. He sighed.

"When I asked you over for the weekend since my mom and Paul are in Montauk I didn't mean you'll spend the first afternoon watching this boring channel," Percy said with annoyance. Annabeth pointed at the screen.

"This is not boring! It's the best special the channel had for a couple weeks!" She insisted, unable to understand Seaweed Brain's lack of interest. Sure, she knew she can be invested in these shows, but for gods' sake - they're speaking of ancient Athens, which should attract him as well. She leaned back, returning her gaze to the host, whom Percy found kind of irritating - how could she prefer the old geezer over him? Holy Hera, he was wearing a wig! It's not even his real hair! Percy considered his options - spending the rest of the weekend with him as her cushion and her staring at the tv, or do what he knows best - ruining her plans. He smiled to himself as he shifted slightly, stretching his arm and dropping it over her shoulder casually. She snuggled closer to him, and a wave of lemon scent washed over him, leaving him dazed for a moment as he took a deep breath. He inhaled deeply and coughed once, twice, three times. Annabeth didn't even react. Time for greater acts. Percy cursed himself for never paying attention whenever Dionysus' kids decided to run a small theater and hold a drama class for the campers. Still, he coughed again, this time, pulling his arm from her shoulder and folding his body in two. Annabeth looked at him at last.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Don't know," he mumbled.

"What? What is it?" She asked, concern written over her face. She knew he can't be hurt, but maybe the Achilles blessing couldn't protect him from catching a cold or something like that.

"Can't… Breathe…" Percy whispered. He stretched his hand out, reaching for her. She dropped the tv remote on the blanket, placing her hand on his shoulders. Suddenly, he sat straight, a victorious smile on his face. She looked at him with surprise as he clicked a button and sat back when he found a crappy action movie. Annabeth glared at him.

"Wait a minute," she said finally, her voice hard.

"You were faking it… For the sake of the tv?" She asked him, her arms crossed over her chest. Looking at her, Percy fought the urge to wince, realizing he's in troubles. Instead, he just shrugged.

"If you refuse to do anything but watching television, might as well pick a decent movie," he told her, patting the spot next to him where she sat before. She kept her stern look steady.

"That was dirty," she told him. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"What? Everything's fair in love and war, no?" He told her with a smirk. Annabeth sighed.

"It's all is fair, Seaweed Brain," she said.

"Same."

"No, it's not. Now give me the remote."

"Nope."

"What? Come on, don't be childish!" Annabeth told him, getting annoyed. Percy pouted.

"Make me," he replied. She rolled her eyes, not moving a bit.

"Percy, this is stupid. Just give it back already," she said, keeping an open hand in front of him. He looked at her hand, then back at her stormy eyes.

"Make me," he said again, a devilish smirk spreading on his face.

"I bet you can't take it." She stiffened. She can't ignore a challenge - not only she's a demigod, who are always on the hunt for challenges, she's a daughter of Athena. What would her mother say if she saw her denying such a silly challenge, giving up before she even tried? She rolled her eyes again, clearly unimpressed. At last, she jumped on him, reaching to take the remote. Percy laughed, raising it over her head and pulling her close to him with his other arm. She couldn't hold back the smile that grew on her lips. Percy clicked another button and the noise of the movie was cut. Then, he threw it on the floor, next to one of his dirty Camp t-shirt.

"How about we skip the tv for now?" He asked her, looking at her gray eyes. He was familiar with them, so familiar he could tell you exactly what they looked like whenever she was angry, the grey catches a dark shade, like an upcoming storm, or when she was laughing, and it shined softly, like the shade if the sky right before the first rays of sun break the night. He could count the flecks of silver and trace the thin line that was the border of her iris. Right now, the gray was soft. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath of her lemon scent. She leaned in, brushing her lips against his.

"So… Yes?" Percy asked her. She laughed lightly, nodding.

"I could use a time out," she told him. He pulled her close, kissing her again, this time harder. His hands were on her hips, trailing circles that made her shiver under her thin t-shirt. She raised her hands, wrapping one arm around his neck, the other one in his hair. She caressed his soft, dark hair, keeping her forehead against his as she looked in his eyes, admiring their deep, bright green color, before she closed her eyes again, kissing him back.

Annabeth knew hunger, or at least she thought so. Wandering in the streets with Luke and Thalia, she had food, but never enough. Whenever she went on a quest with Percy, she'd realize how hungry she is once she stepped back in Camp. She was familiar with the emptiness in her stomach and with the side effects, like dizziness and nerves.

She lived with hunger, being a daughter of Athena who constantly looked for new things to learn. She was hungry to see the world, to read new books, to solve mysteries. She could feel her hunger grows when she opened the laptop she got from Daedalus or when she walked into a book shop or a library or when she watched Discovery channel.

But recently she had learned there's a whole new level of hunger, or worse - something she was craving for - someone.

He held her tighter, her chest against his. He wondered if she could feel his heartbeat in her body or are they beating together. He liked to think that his Achilles spot makes their connection stronger, physical, making their relationship even deeper. Ever since he took that bath in the river Styx he was extremely sensitive wherever Annabeth touched him. Percy was never a person of clichés, but he finally understood what people mean when they say that someone's touch felt like fire. Annabeth's touch made him feel like he's burning, and he felt her in every nerve in his body.

He felt her lips part under his and her tongue sliding against his, sending a tremble through his body. He returned her kiss desperately, and when she let go, her lungs crying for air, he moved his lips on her jawline, leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of her full lips to her neck, sucking and biting.

Annabeth rolled her head back, exposing her neck even more, leaving Percy a clear path. Her hands reached down, tugging at his shirt. He let his lips leave her warm skin just for a moment, helping her to take his shirt off, tossing it on the bed. Then he gripped her hips, turning her so she was on her back and he's hunched over her, the devilish spark once again in his eyes. She let out a laugh, laughing against his lips when his breath collided with hers. She felt one of his hands under her shirt, drawing circles on her stomach. He smiled into their kiss when he felt the goosebumps she got from his touch.

Percy didn't have soft hands. His skin was callous, covered with scars. His fingers were used mostly for fighting, clenching his bronze sword rather than a gentle body. But then again, her body wasn't all softness either - she was marked by fights and monsters, and where other girls had plenty of curves, she had mostly muscles. Still, Percy's touch was perfect against her rough body. She was made of iron, but he made her soft and warm and gods, she never felt as beautiful as she felt when he looked her, his eyes clouded with desire and temptation and whispered her name in her ear, his shaky, warm breath making her shudder with anticipation.

"Percy…" She heard herself whisper when he blew warm air on her collarbone and felt his smile brush when she held tighter on him, trying to make her feel her need, the uncontrollable hunger. Then he raised his head, a smirk at the corners of his mouth as he watched her bite her bottom lip to stop the voice of protest in her throat as he left her body. But then he lowered his head again, using one hand to raise her shirt over her stomach, his other hand still making lazy circles on her hips. She was paralyzed as he kissed her hip bone, then left a fiery trail from the line of her jeans to the bottom of her bra.

She had to cover her mouth to stifle the voices of pleasure and greed that threatened to escape her mouth. Percy raised a curious glance at her flushed face, and she knew what he wants - the thing she needs. So she pulled him into a slow, gentle kiss, just her swollen lips against his needy lips, before she took her shirt over her head, catching a glimpse of his face - filled with shock and surprise, but also joy and desire. It surprised her to see he's still got caught off guard whenever they progressed, as they shared a few steamy moments where they both let loose a little and end up losing more than just their borders. Of course, they were dating only a couple of months, but she knew him for so long, she felt like he knows her better than anyone else. No one could ever make her feel like he did - wanted, needed, alive, loved.

She trusted him with her life, and she knew he trusted her the same way. And she was so hungry, craving him in the purest and wildest way she ever wanted anything in this world. So she pulled him again, kissing him, this time stronger and deeper than any other kiss they ever shared. Percy moaned her name as she bit his bottom lip, and even she could feel the tremble in his body when she licked the same spot a second later. His left hand was on her stomach, his fingers traveling along the line between her jeans and her bra, teasing and frustrating and matching her muscles and her curves, his other hand on her neck, his thumb brushing her cheek. They cut their kiss, both breathing heavily, her hands around his neck keeping them so close it felt like they're breathing together.

Percy admired every bit of her. Her courage, smartness, her sense of justice and how she could always leave him curious, wanting for more.

But he was a teenager, and even his godly father couldn't beat the hormones in his body (besides, his father was no role model of keeping your desires to yourself). Between strange and terrifying demigod dreams, he had dreams about Annabeth. He dreamt about her scent, the fresh lemon in her hair and the vanilla smell of her skin. He dreamt of her taste - salty and sweet and unique and hers, her touch on him, her fingers grasping him, making him feel so alive but also distant - like she's the only thing in his world. He imagined the current scenario so many times, running possible situations in his mind. Yet, the first time she let him see her without her shirt filled him with wonder. When she first took off her bra he was struck with lust. But that was only once and they haven't spoken of it since, and he started to think he might have crossed some forbidden boundaries.

Still, there she was, his bare chest pressed against her stomach as his lips kissed down from her collarbone to her bra, his lips settling in the gap between her breasts, laying there quickly for a moment before he moved back up, kissing her like she's the air he needs. She moves under him, adjusting her legs so one of them goes right between his legs. He growls into her shoulder when she moves it lightly, smirking to herself when he mumbled her name. Her smile wears off when he attacks her, his lips crashing against her in a tangle of lust and urge and clashing tongues and mutual breathing and distant moans, a symphony of wanting and carving themselves in each other's body. She gasped when one of his hands gripped at her breast, the other pushing her head gently back so he can re-discover the texture of the socket between her collarbones.

She bit her lips when he squeezed her breast, sliding one hesitant finger under the lacy line. Her hands ran through his hair, holding his head even closer to the heat of her sweating body. Finally, both his hands rested on her back, running from her bra to the line of her pants. Eventually, she sat up, breathing heavily while he nibbled at her shoulders, his hands on the small of her back, where his Achilles heel is on his own body. Annabeth found herself fidgeting with the buttons of her jeans, suddenly suffocated by them. Percy raised his body a little, giving her just enough space to unbutton them before he caught them and pulled, finally leaving her legs to bathe in the lazy sun rays before he crouched over her, one hand on her thigh, the other on the bed to keep himself balanced. He let his head rest on her shoulder.

"I love you," he said. Despite the fact all of his previous sounds were shaky breaths and silent moans, his voice didn't flatter this time. He said it out loud and clear, leaving no room for questions. Annabeth's eyes darted in the direction of his head, still on her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head, breathing in the ocean's smell that became his signature and her favorite smell in the whole world, a smell she now linked with comfort and safety and part of her.

"I love you too," she told him as his fingers go from her thigh to her back, and she kept quite when he finally unhooked her bra. Then she lied back, closing her eyes as he took in the sight of her naked chest. She felt as if he could see straight into her body, her lungs and her heart, sense the pulses that made her blush under his determined eyes. Her instincts told her to fold her arms over her chest to block his view and cut the intimacy with a snarky joke, but all of her thoughts melted away as he kissed around her breasts in circles, biting gently. His right hand cupped one of her breasts while his lips finally wrapped around the nipple of the other one and she had to cover her mouth to strangle the sound that threatened to escape between her fingers. He squeezed one of her breasts while he sucked on the other one and Annabeth had to arch her back in despair, raising her knee against his crotch once again, and felt her goosebumps when he moaned loudly against her chest.

"Gods, Annabeth, you can't just do this whenever you feel like teasing me," Percy called, staring at her, his hand still on her breast, pinching her nipple. She groaned with frustration.

"I don't think you're one to talk about teasing," she managed to say between hushed moans. He flashed her a smile before he changed his position, this time circling around her other nipple with his tongue, not touching it just yet. He leaned on one elbow while his other hand strokes her skin, going from her neck to her breast and reaching her hip bones before it went back. Annabeth tangled her fingers in his thick, messy hair, pulling lightly when he finally locked his tongue on her nipple, sending tremors down her spine. Meanwhile, one of his knees moved, the denim against her pulsing heat. He left it there for a brief moment before he moved his leg back, showing her it wasn't accidentally.

Annabeth felt she will explode any moment now if he kept teasing her, taking her body to its' limits. Besides, it was unfair how bare she was compared to him, wearing nothing but her underwear. She stretched her body, reaching with her fingers to the belt of his pants, pulling him upward, biting on the curve between his shoulder and neck. She messed with his belt until she finally managed to unhook it, skipping straight to his buttons and zipper. She growled into his shoulder.

"Why does it have to be so complicated to take your pants off?" She asked, a smile crawling on her lips when he kicked his pants off.

One of his hands was on her throat, his thumb grazing her breast while he looked at her with concern.

"Wait, wise girl," he said against her throat, right where her heart is, making it beat faster, so loud Annabeth thought he could hear it if he stayed so close to it. She looked back at him, surprised. He avoided her eyes, looking somewhere over her shoulder.

"What is it, Percy?" She asked him.

"We don't… We're not in a hurry or something," he blurted out. Annabeth glared at him while he swallowed nervously. He didn't know how to explain it, this… Heavy feeling in his guts. He loved Annabeth and he couldn't wait to be with her in every possible way, but still, he felt this uneasiness inside.

"Percy… Are you scared?" Annabeth cut his thoughts, her voice soft. Now he looked at her.

"What?! Scared? No, no, no! It's not that!" He replied quickly.

"Then what is it?" She asked, starting to grow uncomfortable. They had already had the conversation about sex and realized they're both ready. They weren't in a rush, but living with the eternal threat of death around the corner made time lose its' meaning. She didn't think he'd turn back now, right on the edge.

"It's not that I'm scared," Percy shifted uncomfortably, sitting on his heels, Annabeth still under him.

"It's just… I don't want you to do something that makes you feel like I'm pushing it. I want to have sex with you, I really do - you're beautiful and you're my girlfriend and I love you, which makes everything harder since I don't want to hurt you," he says. Annabeth sat silently for a moment. His eyebrows scrunched together with worry, and for a moment she had the very same feeling she had when she was lying on that chair in the Plaza, her hand touching the point where his eyebrows met each other and she made that silly comment about how he looks cute when he's worried. Without thinking, she reached with her hand to the same spot, brushing his hair from his sweaty forehead.

"I'm not afraid if that's what you're asking. To be honest, it's really strange, but… I kinda feel safe, even safer than in my bunk back at camp," she told him, deep in thoughts. Percy smiled at her.

"So you're feeling it too?" He asked her, a mischievous glint in his bright green eyes. She bit her lip, unaware of the effect this simple act had on Percy, who stared at her lips, fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss her and screw all the worries.

Annabeth wondered if Percy felt the same hunger she had. Something told her he did, and she couldn't take it any longer. She leaned forward, pulling him in for a slow, sensitive kiss. His hands pulled her in, resting on her back. They were both on their knees and close, so close. The feeling of her pressed against him, her perfect breast warm and soft and thrilling against his warm body made him drop all of his doubts. He could feel the heat grows stronger inside of his body, and from the passion of her kiss, the way her fingers caressed his temples, how her tongue ran along his bottom lip before it twisted in his tongue, he knew she had the same feeling. Without breaking their close posture, he laid her again on her back, one of his hands on her thigh, running his fingernails on her skin in a way that made her shiver and let a shaky gasp into his mouth, which made him run his fingers in the very same way again, this time slow, so slow that she raised her leg, trying to get more of his touch. He kissed down her throat and her chest once again, skipping to her thigh, kissing slowly on the inner side, enjoying every bit of slow progression while Annabeth moaned his name, pushing her legs so that he was in the angle between her leg and her core. Percy breathed against her soft, white skin, feeling her tensing under his touch. She twitched with anticipation.

"Holy h - Percy, come on! Quit fooling around!" She said with desperation, eager. She could feel his fingers go slightly under the line of her underwear and his lips break into a smile when he kissed her warm skin next to the sensitive spot.

"Patience, Wise Girl. We still got a full weekend to spend, ya know."


End file.
